The present invention relates to a soil mulching process, i.e. the covering of a determined soil surface with various materials to prevent infesting grasses or plants from growing on said surface.
As is well known to the expert of the art, mulching is used in agriculture and gardening to prevent the growth of weeds around cultivated plants, at least within a determined distance.
The following are currently used for mulching:                cellulose discs in multiple layers;        black polyethylene film;        synthetic or natural fibre fabrics;        shredded conifer bark;        miscellaneous shredded bark;        shredded pruning waste.        
In the USA in particular, the mulching process is carried out using road tankers containing shredded conifer bark and provided with a pump enabling this material to be dispensed by flexible hoses of suitable diameter.
All known mulching processes have however a common drawback, namely their high cost, which limits their use. This drawback is due not only to the intrinsic cost of the material used for mulching, but also to the fact that as this material is light it is voluminous, so that transport costs are high.
The object of the present invention is to obviate this drawback by providing a mulching process of decidedly lower cost.